Cyandog, Meet Demodogg CH1
by Sterling Kato
Summary: A day in the life of Spike and his Medabot. It's a rough WIP  work in progress  but I'm looking to get some opinions on it so I'm uploading it here.   DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEDABOTS. ONLY THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

From the look on their faces it was clear the day had already been long and hard for both Medafighter and Medabot. Spike leaned back against the tree and wiped his brow relishing in the fact that they had finally won a Robattle after weeks of what seemed like endless defeat. Sure it was only against a little kid who had a Medabot that was basically made built to be a nothing more than nanny, but they he and Cyandog had won the match fair and square.  
"Well Cyandog, it looks like we may have moved up another notch in the Robattle standings. Wait until the Boss hears about this! She'll never believe it!" Spike said victoriously as he fist pumped the air before falling back against the tree.  
"Whoo, it's hot though. How is your cooling system doing buddy?" Spike said as he knelt down to check over his Medabot and Cyandog stood patiently as his Medafighter/Master looked him over.  
"Seems like you acquired a few new dents, but everything else is in tiptop shape! You're getting to be quite the tough guy aren't you Cyandog?" Spike joked and Cyandog laughed with him with a nod and replied "I have to be tough since I'm not very good at Robattles, right Boss?"  
Spike stopped laughing and looked back at the blue clad Medabot in surprise. Although Cyandog was right about the fact he wasn't very good, it was actually Spike's fault.  
The day he got Cyandog Spike was so excited to own his very own Medabot that he didn't bother to think before he bought the Medal for Cyandog, and in his own excited plunder Spike bought a Monkey medal. Of course, it's well known that Monkey medals are meant for close range hand to hand combat, but they looked much cooler than all the other ones destined for a Dog-type Medabot. Still, the mismatch medal and body did show through in battles in the sense that even with a scope Cyandog couldn't hit the broadside of a barn.  
"Nah, you're not bad at them, you just need more practice!" Spike said as he turned his attention back to Cyandog and with a smile he patted the blue Medabot's head and Cyandog chuckled.  
"Come on buddy, what do you say we go get some ice cream to cool off? Besides, you need to be in some cool air after that battle." Spike said as he stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow once more. Even though the battle wasn't too intense Cyandog was still a machine and machines didn't work very well if they became overheated and on a day like this even a tanning bed would suffer!  
As they walked down the street it became more clear to Spike that Cyandog's systems were taking a beating in the heat because as they walked be could hear Cyandog huffing to keep up. However, being the good friend he was he turned and asked if Cyandog wanted him to carry him the rest of the way, but Cyandog; being the tough trooper he always was objected the offer nicely saying he was just a bit tired from the Robattle. Spike couldn't help but feel a hint of pride at just how tough the little guy was, but he also felt nervous about overworking him by walking.  
"Come on, let's hop on the bus the rest of the way, I'm getting too hot. If there's one thing you can be thankful of Cyandog it's not being human. When we get hot we stink!" Spike said with a chuckle and Cyandog returned the chuckle although the hint of confusion showed through since he didn't know much about smelling bad.  
"You couldn't smell bad to me Boss!" Cyandog said with a glint in his optic visor and Spike rubbed his head with a smirk.  
The bus arrived late, as usual, and when Spike got on he suddenly realized he wasn't the only one suffering in the heat. The bus was crammed with stinky, sweaty, and cranky people all scrunched into the seats and there was nowhere to sit, so they had to stand. Neither of them minded much since they were at least able to cool off for a bit.

It was only a few more blocks from where they had been to get to the ice cream shop, but by the time they got there both Spike and Cyandog were feeling much cooler and more energized. They both walked off the bus and into the shop and felt accomplished.  
Spike ordered his ice cream in a cup; one scoop of Vanilla and one of almond. Cyandog couldn't eat ice cream, but he like the color of the almond ice cream so Spike always got an extra scoop of it, if only to be a good friend. Personally he didn't much like the flavor of almond, but the sacrifice was enough to make Cyandog feel included somehow.  
After he polished off the cool confection he and Cyandog sat in the shop for a few minutes to soak up the heat before they made their way home. By then the sky was growing dark and ominous as a storm began to brew in the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh great, rain. Ah well, at least it'll be cooler afterward, right?" Spike said as they walked out of the door of the shop and felt the thick moisture in the air beginning to swell. The winds had picked up and the breeze felt slightly cool as it flew in from the opposing side of the warm front.  
As they walked down the street a flash of lighting sent them both to jump and Spike looked down at Cyandog to see the poor little Medabot shaking. He did not like thunderstorms, especially being outside in them.  
"Come on buddy, we're not too far from home now. Just a few more blocks." Spike said reassuringly and Cyandog, being as brave as he could nodded quickly and they began to pick up their pace.  
Another flash of lightning made Cyandog yelp and Spike grabbed hold of his hand as he began to jog, the thunder that followed made Cyandog whimper in fright and Spike grumbled to himself about the timing of the storm. It wasn't bad enough that it was ungodly hot all day, but now there was going to be rain and they had to walk in it!  
As they got a block from their house the rain began to pour down in bucketfuls. It was so think Spike could barely see Cyandog behind him let alone where his own house was, and he secretly hoped his homing instinct would kick in and he'd be able to rely on that to get home in the storm.

They had run a bit longer than they should have and Spike's reaction was to stop under the nearest overhang of a building to rest and gather his thoughts. He was soaked to the bone and looking down he saw Cyandog was dripping wet. Characteristically the little blue Medabot shook himself much like a dog to get some of the condensation off, but afterward he was still very soaked. Spike could only imaging how pathetic he'd look if Cyandog was a real dog and he knelt down to try and wipe a bit of the water off his Medabot's visor so he could at least see before he turned and looked out from under the overhang.  
"Boy, it's really coming down!" He said nervously and he heard Cyandog agree just as nervously.  
"I wonder where we are? I know this grocery store isn't anywhere near our house so had to have overrun the distance by quite a ways." Spike said as he looked up and into the dark window of the closed store.  
"I don't want to be a pain Spike, but I want to go home now." Cyandog said and even being a machine his voice had manipulated itself to sound as though he was shivering from head to foot.  
"I know buddy, but we should at least wait until the rain lets up a bit before we go out in it again. I can't see my hand in front of my face in this rain." Spike admitted honestly and he slouched down to sit, with his back against the bricks of the store's front wall just under the window.  
It was a full ten minutes before the rains let up in the slightest but as they did it became apparent that Spike's guess was indeed very right. He couldn't recognize any of the shops of houses around them and in part it made him nervous. Were they lost?  
"Can we go now Boss?" Cyandog said nervously as a large flash of lightning illuminated the sky and Spike turned to see the Medabot scooting closer to him.  
The downpour had drowned out most of the thunder and lightning but now that the rain was less intense the lightning and thunder were again prevalent.  
"I guess we should at least try and retrace our steps, but you stick close to me Cyandog and don't fall behind ok?" Spike said as he stood up and looked down at his Medabot. Cyandog nodded with gusto; he had no intention of falling behind and for good reason. Medabots were made out of metal, and everyone knows how much lightning loves to strike metal. One strike would easily fry a Medabot's circuits beyond repair.  
"Alright, come on Cyandog." Spike said and he grabbed hold of the Medabot's hand again and they stepped out into the rain, instantly feeling it soaking back into their already damp bodies.  
Spike decided to stick close to the buildings and they walked under as many overhangs as they could to avoid both the rain and risk of lightning striking them. They walked two blocks backward from where they were and Spike still couldn't recognize anything around them.  
"_Where are we?_" he thought to himself as they kept walking and he turned his head slightly to look down and back at Cyandog who was cleverly keeping his eyes to the ground to avoid seeing as much lightning as possible, but the thunder still scared him enough to make up for it.  
Finally after walking for nearly a half hour, even though he didn't want to admit it Spike had concluded they were lost. However, he didn't dare say it to Cyandog because even for being a tough little sport the Medabot was still pretty sensitive and telling him such news would surely make him nervous beyond consolidation.  
Just then a thought occurred to Spike and he turned to Cyandog, knelt down, and put his hands on the little Medabot's shoulders.  
"Cyandog, don't you have like a homing signal in your programming?" Spike asked and Cyandog thought for a moment and then nodded saying "Uh huh, at least I think I do."  
Great! All they'd have to do is let Cyandog lead the way back home, easy as pie!  
"Ok, well how about it? Can you find your way back home from here?" Spike asked and Cyandog waited a moment and then turned his head to look every which way he physically could, and Spike could see Cyandog's feet shifting slightly as if they were trying just as hard to pick a direction to walk in as his head was for a place to focus on.  
After a few moments Cyandog's shoulders dropped and he bowed his head in shame. "I think the rain might have soaked too far into my body Spike, I can't pick up the directions for home."  
Cyandog sounded so sad Spike almost wanted to cry for that reason alone, but primarily his main concern was the fact that now even with the built in homing programming Cyandog had they couldn't find their way home. This day was just getting worse and worse!  
"It's ok Buddy, I know you tried. It was just a thought; an idea. We'll make it home, come on." Spike said trying not to sound too disappointed to keep Cyandog's spirits as high as possible and Cyandog looked as though he swallowed hard but nodded.  
"I'm sorry Spike; maybe if I dry out a little it'll come back to me?" Cyandog said as they began to walk again, and Spike chuckled with a nod replying with "I'm sure it will. This is just some wicked rain; even I'm feeling a bit fuzzy in my head."  
Despite how unfruitful their attempt had getting home was proving to be there was one good part of it, the rain was finally letting up and was only just a light showering of droplets here and there. However, it was still very cold now as the wind blew in from the north and Spike shivered in his wet clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for what seemed like forever until they came to a railroad station. It was old, dirty, and looked like it had been abandoned for quite a while, but it was dry and a bit warmer inside than the air outside, so they walked in and stood for a few minutes while Spike tried to think if any of the scenery around them was familiar. But alas, he couldn't recognize any of it.  
Just then he felt a tugging on his shirt and he looked down to see Cyandog looking behind him and pointing with his finger. It sounded like he was trying to say something but he was stuttering so badly it just sounded like he had something caught in his vocal processor.  
"What is it Cyandog?" Spike asked and he turned to where Cyandog was pointing to see a gang of large and angry Medabots behind them.  
"What are you doing in here kid! Don't know who's territory this is?" a voice spoke up and Spike looked up to see a gang of teenagers soak out of the shadows, each one of them looking rough, rugged, and tough.  
"Uh-uh-uh-no?" Spike replied nervously and he swallowed harshly as the gang of teens got closer, each one standing behind a very mean looking Medabot horde.  
"This is the territory of the Hex gang kid, and you just got yourself into a whole heap of trouble." One tall teenage boy said as he smirked darkly and Spike swallowed hard and quickly scooted Cyandog behind him.  
"I-I-I-I, I mean w-we don't want any trouble guys, I didn't know this was your territory, we just stepped in here to get out of the rain, but we can move along now." Spike chirped nervously and he started to shift his weight back toward the door, but he stopped instantly as what looked like a Chinese fighting star flew past his face, narrowly missing his nose.

"Oh no you don't! If you want to get out of here alive you'll have to fight your way out." The teenage boy said and Spike gulped loudly. He couldn't fight; he didn't have a mean or rough bone in his entire body! Samantha, the leader of the Screws gang was the fighter in the group, not him, not Spike.  
"I don't want to fight you, I just want to go home!" Spike admitted trying not to sound too scared, but the gang caught wind of his fear and laughed uproariously.  
"You you idiot, I'm not going to waste my own energy on a booger like you, I mean Robattle!" the teenager said and he lifted his wrist to reveal a Medawatch.  
"Oh?" Spike said out load and he watched as a massive black and silver Medabot appeared from the shadows.  
"Meet your demise kid, this is Dagger." The teenager cropped haughtily and Spike looked at the huge Medabot and gulped. It was massive! He'd never seen a Medabot so big before, at least not one in circulation. It was actually a rare Dragon-type Medabot called Dracodoom, and it specialized in attacks that ceased function in a Medabot in seconds, and it ceased them forever!  
Spike whimpered nervously as the huge Dragon-type Medabot lifted it head and let out loud roar, and he hear Cyandog gulp loudly.  
"Well? Are you gonna fight, or do we have to beat the snot out of you and let Dagger put that pathetic hound of a dog-type Medabot out of his misery?" the teenage boy said with an evil sneer and Spike knelt down to talk to Cyandog.  
"I can't fight that Medabot Spike. To be honest, I don't think even Metabee could fight that guy and win. He looks vicious!" Cyandog admitted and Spike shushed him before replying with "I'm not planning on making you fight that guy Cyandog. What I want you to do is run, ok? Run as fast as you can and get away. I'll stay back here and keep their attention."  
"What? No! I won't leave you Spike!" Cyandog protested but Spike shushed him again and bowed his head saying "Please Cyandog, I couldn't bear to see you get killed, and from the looks of this guy he means to do just that. You have to run, don't worry I'll be fine. You have to remember who I deal with all the time; Samantha beats me up far worse than these guys could."  
"But Spike-" Cyandog because to protest again but Spike stood up and placed his hand on the Medabot's mouthpiece to hush him up. He then turned to the teenagers and bowed his head saying "I'm not going to let my friend here get killed by your Medabot. I forfeit."  
Cyandog fought to get free and when he did he stepped out in front of Spike and readied to fight. "I cannot let you get hurt Spike, you're my Medafighter and my friend. I will protect you for as long as I can."  
Spike felt tears swell in his eyes. Cyandog was the bravest Medabot he'd ever met! Even when faced with certain death the little hodgepodge Medabot would not give up on the duty to protect his Medafighter; his friend. He really was like a loyal dog!  
"Seems like your Medabot has spoken for you kid so that settles it! Let's Robattle, although it's going to be a short one." The teenager said with a dark chuckle and he lifted his Medawatch to his mouth and readied to give a command to his Medabot, however he waited for Spike to do the same. Spike on the other hand was still hesitant to do this because he knew there was no way Cyandog could ever manage to hold up against such a ruthless opponent, but Cyandog's fighting spirit and protective instincts shined through his lime green optics and Spike slowly lifted his Medawatch to his mouth.  
"_Alright buddy, we'll do this your way, but if things get too rough I'm pulling the plug._" Spike thought to himself and he felt sweat beads drip down his face.  
"Dagger, steel claw attack!"  
The battle started in the blink of an eye and the massive marauding Dragon bot hurtled toward the blue Dog Medabot who was dwarfed in comparison. Dagger lifted his massive clawed hand and sent it speeding down toward Cyandog, but the little bot evaded the attack by shifting sideways at the last moment and Dagger's fist hit the dirty pavement of the floor causing it to crack from the force.  
Even though he was mismatched in Medal and body Cyandog still retained the traits of his dog-type body and that was speed and agility, even if they were slightly dulled by his sluggish monkey counterparts.  
"That's right Cyandog, keep out of his way! When you get a clear shot hit him with your laser cannons! You've got make the shots count like your life depends on it!" Spike said truthfully as it was entirely true that if Cyandog didn't actually hit his target this time his life may very well end very quickly should Dagger get a good blow on him.  
Cyandog read his opponent the best he could. The dragon bot was very strong, but not very fast. He relied more of brute strength rather than speed to take over his opponents and for that Cyandog was partially grateful because if he couldn't actually hit his target he could move fast enough out of the way of every attack. If anything, he could tire the brute out just enough to slow him down and lessen his attacks.  
By this point Spike was no longer in control of Cyandog's movements or attacks, and he knew it. However he wasn't about to let these kids know it so he kept making up attacks as Cyandog swerved, dodged, shot, and leapt in battle with Dagger.  
Just then as it seemed like Cyandog's evasive tactics were beginning to wear on the dragon bot's stamina the huge behemoth Medabot changed direction mid attack and his massive fist his Cyandog square in the chest and the little Medabot went flying into a wall with a crash and a yelp.  
"CYANDOG! No!" Spike shouted and he tried to run to Cyandog's aid but the dragon bot turned and snarled at him.  
"A fair fight is fair. You take one step toward your Medabot you forfeit the match and I win. Which means your Medabot doesn't stand a chance of surviving this match, or even fighting to survive that is." The teenage kid said with a dark smirk and Spike whimpered nervously before speaking into his Medawatch saying "Cyandog, come on buddy, get up, please! Don't give up, please, get up!" but Cyandog didn't move, and the dragon Medabot was closing in on him fast.  
"Pathetic! I knew this match was going to be a cinch. Oh well, at least it'll be fun to watch your weakling Medabot get crushed in Dagger's jaws. Dagger, finish it!" the teenage boy shouted and the dragon boy leaned down and lifted Cyandog in his jaws. Spike could hear the dragon bot's teeth scraping the paint off of Cyandog's body and he cringed and shut his eyes turning away. He couldn't bear to watch.  
Just then when it seemed like it was the end of Cyandog, the sound of a laser cannon rang out through the room and then the sound of a pain filled screech which made Spike's eyes shoot open and he turned to see Cyandog kneeling on the ground with his laser cannon aimed at Dagger's stomach, and the dragon type Medabot was anxiously scratching at its optics and face.  
Cyandog had played dead and waited for the right moment to get in close and take aim at Dagger's eyes and mouth with his laser cannons!  
"Way to go Cyandog! That's my Medabot! Whoo-hoo!" Spike cheered joyfully and he saw Cyandog turn to him and it almost appeared as though he was winking.  
"It's not over yet pretty boy, your Medabot may have taken out Dagger's eyes but he can still hear and smell him! Dagger, elevate sensory preceptors and use heat linking to locate target!"  
The dragon bot instantly stopped whimpering and turned to look down at Cyandog standing in front of him.  
"Oh no, Cyandog, Run!" Spike said and Cyandog replied by leaping up and over the monster Meadbot's head to behind him, but Dagger could sense him and caught him with his tail knocking Cyandog to the ground on his back. Then Dagger stepped down with his massive foot to Cyandog couldn't escape and lifted his massive clawed fist again to give the fatal and final blow.  
Cyandog's arms were out of commission and without them he had no weapons. He couldn't move due to the massive weight stepping down on him, he was helpless!  
"Oh no! Cyandog!" Spike shouted and again he cringed and closed his eyes waiting to hear Dagger's claws end his best friends life in the blink of an eye. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Not so fast Remi!" a voice called out in the silence and the battle stopped as the teenagers and Spike turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway.  
"Picking fights with kids again Remi? Of for shame! Why don't you pick on someone our own age for once!" the girl said and Spike gulped in confusion.  
"Get out of here Lettie, this doesn't concern you!" the teenage boy, who was now known to Spike as Remi, said and the girl laughed loudly before lifting her arm to reveal a Medawatch.  
"Transport Demodogg!" she called into the mouth piece and pressed the button on the bottom of the watch and in a beam of light the body of a Medabot appeared.  
Spike watched a Remi gulped slightly and he raised a brow before looking back to the new Medabot. It was , like Dagger, a Medabot he had never seen before. In part he resembled Cyandog, but it was black, red, and silver. It also was built differently, but it was plainly a newer dog-type Medabot.  
"Remember me?" the Medabot spoke up and a female voice and Dagger made a gulping sound and looked to Remi for a cue, but Remi narrowed his eyes and said "Don't you dare take your foot off that Medabot, we're going to end this. And then, we're going to end you!" Remi said as he turned to look at the girl Lettie who rolled her eyes and smirked.  
"In your dreams. Demo, Fire laser cannons and then use your rush attack! Free that Medabot!" Lettie said and Demodogg said "Right!" before she lifted her arms to reveal dual laser cannons on the right, and a single beam cannon on the left.  
"Whoa, that Medabot is packing some serious heat!" Spike admitted as he watched Demodogg make mincemeat out of Dagger in a matter of moments.  
As soon as the fight had begun between Demodogg and Dagger, it was over and soon the tinkling of an ejected medal filtered through the air and the battle had ended with Dagger lying in a smoking heap on the floor.  
"No way! That's-that's impossible!" Remi called out his face willed with shock and anger, and Spike looked over to where the Lettie girl was standing to see her smirking ever so slightly.  
"I said for you to pick on someone your own age, I never said you'd win against them. You never learn Remi, just because you have the biggest contender doesn't mean you're going to win." Lettie explained and she walked further into the room, past the small gang of gawking teenagers, and knelt down beside Cyandog and helped him up.  
"Take it easy little guy, you're pretty banged up." She said as Cyandog grunted in pain as he stood up.  
"Cyandog! You're ok!" Spike shouted and was instantly at his Medabot's side hugging him tightly.  
"That was unbelievable! You risked your life to save mine, oh Cyandog you're my best friend ever!" Spike said with tears in his eyes as he squeezed Cyandog so tight Cyandog grunted as his metal was crushed gently.  
"You should be more careful of your Medabot kid, if he is your friend then you could at least do him the favor of learning how to command and fight him properly in a Robattle." Lettie said and even though her voice was stern her calm expression told Spike she wasn't in the least mad and he nodded in response not knowing what else to say.  
"Good, now come on. You appear to be a bit lost if you wandered into this dump heap of a place; even if it was to get out of the storm." Lettie said and Spike nodded once more and stood up.  
"You can't just leave! You may have beaten me but there are others here who will Robattle you Lettie!" Remi barked angrily as Lettie and Spike walked toward the door, and Lettie turned and glared at Remi before replying.  
"Oh yeah? And guess what, they'll lose just as quickly as you did. None of you know the first thing about fighting real Robattles which makes you weak and stupid. All brawn and no brains as they say, so go ahead keep talking, all of it is empty promises and lies."  
At that she said no more and walked out of the abandoned railway station with Spike following close behind.

"You're pretty tough, I mean for a girl." Spike said and he instantly regretted adding in the last part and prepared for Lettie to turn around and whomp him one in the jaw, but Lettie only chuckled and kept walking.  
"When you deal with chumps like that enough you learn to grow a thicker hide and more wit." She said and Spike sighed. If only he could feel the same way, however no matter what he did he just couldn't toughen up enough to be like Lettie. Time for a change of subject.  
Looking back Spike saw Demodogg helping Cyandog to walk with an arm around his shoulder and Spike asked "So that's a pretty powerful Medabot you've got, can I ask where you got it?"  
Lettie turned her head only enough to glance back at Demodogg and then turned it back ahead before saying "I didn't get her anywhere, if anything Demo found me."  
"Oh?" Spike asked tilting his head, hoping for an explanation and Lettie smirked before indulging his obvious wish.  
"When I was a little kid my dad was a pretty tough guy, in a way you could say he kind of helped shape who I am today, but he was also kind of a jerk. One day I left home after he and I had a fight and when I was alone a few rogue Medafighters, if you could even call them that, came up to me and started picking on me for not having a Medabot. One of them was about to hit me and Demo jumped in and protected me."  
"Whoa, so you mean she just came out of nowhere?" Spike asked and Lettie nodded.  
"Pretty much. She was a lost stray Medabot and when she saw I was in danger she came to protect me, and that's how we became friends. Demo isn't my Medabot though, I don't own her. She's free to leave anytime she wants, but she sticks around anyway." Lettie said before she stopped and turned around to look at Demodogg and Cyandog.  
"What's your address kid?" she asked as she turned and looked at Spike and Spike replied saying "forty-two-seventy-six Amber Street, and my name is Spike, not 'kid'."  
He thought it was clever but Lettie's raised brow made his pride shrink and he gulped with a smirk sheepishly.  
"Alright Spike, then we should get you home, and fast. I think your Cyandog needs some serious repairs." Lettie said and Spike looked down at Cyandog to see she was indeed right. The poor dog-type bot was a mess. His paint was scuffed, his chest dented, and his visor had cracked, but Cyandog still looked in fairly good shape after what he's been through.  
"You're right, how far do you think we have to go?" Spike asked as he put his hand on Cyandog's head and Lettie looked at the street signs above them and replied "About ten more blocks before we're back in your nick of the woods."  
The walk was not as difficult as it was before in the rain but it was pretty cold considering Spike's clothes were still pretty damp, but he showed his best form and tried not to shiver.  
Finally he saw his house in the distance and let out a cry of joy.  
"My house, I can see my house!"  
Lettie smirked and nodded but didn't say anything as she kept walking in the direction they'd be going until they stopped in front of Spike's home.  
"Well, here you are." She said and Spike looked as though he was ready to burst into tears like his house was some kind of heaven's beacon.  
"You'd better get inside; it looks like it might rain again." Lettie explained as she looked to the sky seeing the swirling clouds threatening another storm and Spike nodded as he took Cyandog from Demodogg care. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to come inside and wait or for something to drink? It was a pretty long walk, you must be thirsty." Spike offered by Lettie shook her head and smiled kindly.  
"No thank you, Demo and I should get going back to our own home now. Thanks for the offer but we'll be alright. A little rain never hurts, especially when you know its coming."  
Spike shrugged and said his goodbyes to both Lettie and Demodogg before the two of them turned around and started walking back in the direction they'd just come from and Spike turned to his house and beamed with joy. They were finally home! Now he could go inside, put on some nice warm and dry clothes, and then tend to poor Cyandog's dents and dings.  
"Oh and Spike, I'd suggest not going back there ever again. Those kids are bad news and Remi is bound to try and find a bigger and more brutal Medabot so chances are next time I wouldn't be able to help you." Lettie called out before Spike got to his front door and he nodded quickly before stepping inside.  
As per usual his mom was right there looking down at him with a cross gleam in her eye. She demanded to know where he had been and Spike lied saying he'd gone into a movie theater to ride out the storm, but he could tell his mother didn't believe him, yet she didn't say anything other than for him to not track mud or water all over her clean floors.  
"And pick up that Medabot! I know he's your friend and all but look at him, he's a mess! I've got company coming over tomorrow morning so I can't afford to have dirty little footprints trailing down my hallway carpets.  
Cyandog gulped and his head shrunk down to his shoulders in shame before Spike picked him up piggyback and walked to his room.  
"Don't worry Cyandog, you know mom when she's expecting company. The house has to be 'perfect' or people might actually catch on that we're poor." Spike joked as he set Cyandog on his bed and went about putting on some dry clothes.  
"I'm sorry Spike." Cyandog called out as Spike pulled his shirt over his head and he turned and raised a brow at the dingy little Medabot asking "For what?"  
"For everything. I tried to protect you but all I could do was get hurt." Cyandog explained and Spike felt a tugging on his heart. Poor guy, all he wanted to do was protect his Medafighter like any other good Medabot but he still wasn't strong enough to even take on most opponents below his actual level. However Spike wasn't about to let him know that.  
"It's ok buddy, you did the best you could. Besides, I don't think even Metabee could have taken on that Dragon Medabot and lived. Don't worry about, we're safe and sound at home now and I can get you all cleaned and repaired like new in no time."  
Spike spent most of the night repairing Cyandog after he ejected his Medal so the work could go faster. Doing repairs on a functioning Medabot was very hard since just like people if something hurt during the process they often got mad or yelled about it.  
The damage wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but Cyandog's processors were still pretty damp and would need some time to dry out before he could function properly again, so Spike took an air can to the parts to help them along and to avoid any rusting.  
By three in the morning the repairs were finished and Spike put a few new parts on Cyandog's body so he didn't look as raggedy but his chest parts were still scuffed up pretty bad and so was his head; both places that couldn't be replaced easily. If he could afford it he would give Cyandog a brand new coat o paint, but he was broke and there was no way his parents were going to give him that kind of money for his allowance.  
Spike fell asleep with his head in his hands on the floor and when he woke up he heard birds chirping outside his window as well as talking coming from down the hall. The company was here, oh joy.  
He spent most of the morning in his room finishing his homework to avoid having to meet whoever it was his mom had invited over, but eventually when he'd finished all his reports and bookwork he ran out of things to do. Even playing checkers with Cyandog proved to go by too fast since Cyandog had become somewhat of a master strategist at that game and always won.  
Finally by early afternoon Spike was so bored he decided it was time to leave his room and go outside, but he didn't want to walk past the living room so he got dressed and snuck out the backdoor with Cyandog.  
The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the air was not steamy and hot but clean, cool, and crisp. A perfect summer day.  
"How about we go find a Robattle Cyandog?" Spike asked momentarily forgetting about what happened yesterday but he quickly grinned sheepishly and said "Oh, I mean if you're feeling up to it that is."  
Cyandog always agreed with most of what Spike said and never turned down a Robattle and this time was no different. With his body repaired and his circuits nice and dry he was in pretty good shape, so even if they did lose, which they probably would, he wouldn't give up without a fight.  
"Sue thing Spike!" the little Medabot agreed and they set off toward the local park in search of a person to Robattle. It didn't take long before they found Sloan, a fellow member of the Screws gang and they watched him Robattle for a few minutes before the battle ended with Sloan winning. Spike secretly felt jealous of his comrade because Sloan almost never lost. His Medabot Totallizer was a Tortoise-type Medabot and not only had thick armor but also strong weapons. However, he wasn't very fast and if pitted against a Medabot that used speed he was a sitting duck; hence why Sloan avoided fast opponents and stuck to those of his own Medabot's class.  
After Sloan went off to find something else to do Spike and Cyandog walked around for a bit until they upon a familiar face. Ikki Tenriyo, another fellow Medafighter whose Medabot was Metabee. Ikki was one of the top ranked Medafighters in Japan and Metabee was not only a tough Medabot but also a feisty one, but both he and Ikki were nice to Spike regardless of him being in their rival gang.  
"Hey Ikki!" Spike called out and Ikki turned around to face him with Metabee doing the same.  
"Hey Spike, what's up?" Ikki asked and Spike answered him by explaining what he'd been through last night.  
"You say she owned a Medabot called 'Demodogg'? I've never heard of it." Ikki replied and Metabee added "Cyandog's got a girlfriend now?" and chuckled tauntingly.  
"Hush up Metabee." Ikki warned and Metabee steamed but calmed down instantly as Spike divulged more about what the Medabot they fought looked like.  
"Sounds like one mean dude if you ask me, but personally I believe the bigger they are the harder they fall." Metabee said in a haughty tone and Ikki glared at him before saying "Right, if this Medabot could take down a fast Medabot like Cyandog in one swipe I doubt you'd have an easy time with him."  
Metabee did not like having his pedestal knocked out from under him and he shook with anger.  
"WHAT!"  
Ikki ignored his angry Medabot and tried to think if he'd ever heard of a girl named Lettie or of a Medabot called Demodogg but his memory came up short and he couldn't think of either.  
"It might be a new or rare Medabot, they do exist. Some Medabots were only created as prototypes or in small batches so Demodogg might be either of those. I'd sure like to see it though!" Ikki beamed and Metabee made a cursed remark about the subject under his breath which made Cyandog chuckle.  
"I can show you where I met her and maybe she'll still be there, come on Ikki!" Spike offered and Ikki nodded with a hint of determination in his eyes and the two kids and their Medabots set out to find Lettie and her strange Medabot.  
"Hold it! I'm coming too!" Arika called out from behind them and her and Brass, her Medabot, trailed behind for a few moments before they caught up.  
"Sure! But you'd better be able to keep up." Spike said and Arika rolled her eyes as she ran past him to show her speed. 


End file.
